


Yours

by bubble_bobb



Series: Whose? [1]
Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: The younger suddenly pulls away with a frown and Hosung gulps thickly, his throat running dry again. He never liked this kind of look on the younger.





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of VAV's comeback, I present you this piece of garbage  
I hope you enjoy though  
Feel free to tell what you liked and what not in the comments or by leaving kudos  
Take care of yourselves you magnificent people and see you next time
> 
> (this is going to have an explicit continuation so if anyone's interested, stick around for that)

Hosung sighs once he's done stomping his way up the few flights of stairs and is standing in front of the front door of his shared apartment, turning the key before he hears the lock click and the door opens with a subtle creak.

He steps in quietly, taking off his shoes and jacket, hanging it on the nearest hanger.

"I'm home."

He announces loudly, his voice kind of hoarse from the lack of use. He cringes at the scratching in his throat, shaking his head. He should drink something as soon as possible.

He looks around a corner with a frown making itself visible on his face when he doesn't get an answer, jumping up when a pair of arms is wrapped around him from behind.

He giggles after, turning in the other's hold and wrapping his arms around Heejun's shoulders, holding him tight to himself.

This feels nice, after such a long day full of running around and making sure Geumhyuk is okay with his new boyfriend, it was all too stressful and being held like this feels really good to him.

The younger suddenly pulls away with a frown and Hosung gulps thickly, his throat running dry again. He never liked this kind of look on the younger.

"W-What's wrong?"

He asks, voice shaking ever so slightly. He doesn't exactly know why he feels this sort of fear but at the same time, he does, it's not like he hasn't felt this way before.

Before Heejun claimed him as his and they started dating, he was very afraid of coming even in a mile radius of the Alpha because of how scary he seemed.

He later found out that wasn't true at all and that Heejun was actually very nice, but at the time he couldn't help himself.

But Hosung wasn't the only one that felt this way, he knows many Alphas and Omegas, like himself, that were, and are to this day, afraid of him.

Heejun leans back down, resting his head in the crook of Hosung's neck, breathing in, making a shiver run down Hosung's spine.

"Where were you?"

Heejun almost growls and Hosung gulps thickly again. This tone of the younger's voice was too intimidating for him to take, though he can't say he didn't like it, he actually very much loved when Heejun's voice dropped this low.

"With Geumhyuk hyung at the park, why?"

Hosung answers, his arms slowly falling down from the Alpha's shoulders, setting on his forearms. Heejun nods but doesn't answer, looking back, his eyes wandering over Hosung's face and neck.

The older smiles nervously, his eyes shaking as he scans the younger's face. Heejun separates himself from the other, walking into the living room and slowly sitting down onto the couch while pulling out his phone.

Hosung rolls his eyes, understanding Heejun's actions. He himself got jealous many times when the other was with some of his friends or just wasn't paying attention to him.

He slowly walks towards the younger, reaching his hand out to place it onto the young Alpha's shoulder. He takes Heejun's phone from his hand, receiving a groan in response, and sets it down onto the table behind him, making more space that way.

The younger looks up at him with a questioning look, his hands now open and empty. This all seems silly, he's literally getting jealous over Hosung reminding him of someone else by something as simple as smell.

He knows Hosung would never do that to him but he can't shake off the feeling that he should have the right to be a little sulky because of it.

Hosung smiles down at him, bringing his legs to either side of Heejun's thighs. He reaches for his hands, sighing shakily.

Heejun lets a smile creep up on his own face, feeling his worries and thoughts wash away once his hands are on the Omega's hips.

He lets Hosung sit down fully and make himself more comfortable, keeping his eyes on his face the whole time.

"There's no reason to be this way."

Hosung whispers once he's sitting still, cupping the other's face in his hands and leaning down to press his forehead against Heejun's.

"What way?"

Heejun mumbles and Hosung chuckles, his eyes shining prettily. Heejun smiles wider, his thumbs slowly rubbing soothing circles into the other's warm skin under his shirt.

"The jealous way."

Hosung says, his hands caressing the younger's cheekbones gently. Heejun bites his bottom lip unnoticeably, tearing his eyes away from Hosung's shiny ones.

"I'm not jealous..."

He whispers under his breath and Hosung laughs softly, slightly shaking his head before leaning back, sitting comfortably on the younger's thighs again.

"Sure."

Hosung says, leaning down quickly to peck Heejun's forehead. The young Alpha looks back, locking gazes with the other.

"You missed."

He says, his tone seemingly teasing and cocky. Hosung frowns, confusion visible on his face. Heejun smirks, yanking the older closer by the collar of his shirt, not wasting time in pressing their lips together.

Hosung's eyes widen but soon they feel too heavy to keep open and he lets them fall shut. He melts against the younger's figure, his hands falling to Heejun's neck.

He presses his thumbs into the younger's jaw gently, opening his mouth when he feels the younger's tongue slip inside. After a while Heejun pulls back, letting Hosung take a deep breath.

Hosung laughs and lays his head in the crook of the Alpha's neck, nuzzling it. Heejun wraps his arms around the other's waist, holding him close and tight.

"Oh yeah, you know I'm just yours."

Hosung tells him and Heejun squeezes him a little tighter while smiling. He runs his hands up Hosung's back, feeling his insides melt at the way the Omega subtly purrs at the feeling of his hands on him.

"Promise?"

Hosung laughs, nodding his head. Heejun smiles at how the odler's hair tickles his cheek, his arms loosening up a little. Hosung sighs.

"I love you and you only, silly."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)  
I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
